<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gilded Masquerade by xValkyrie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26847544">Gilded Masquerade</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xValkyrie/pseuds/xValkyrie'>xValkyrie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Saint Seiya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>I Tried, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, M/M, i hate roleplay, i lost my hope</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:14:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,398</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26847544</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xValkyrie/pseuds/xValkyrie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Aioros conocía su secreto.</p><p>Sabía algunas de sus debilidades, de cuándo sonreía de verdad y no con ese gesto armado por cortesía con los demás; Aioros fue el primero en varias cosas: en conocer el secreto de su hermano gemelo, en confesar los obvios sentimientos, en darle un beso, en llevarlo a susurrar su nombre entre tonos agudos que se ahogaban entre el espesor de las sábanas y, por supuesto, fue el primero en morir por su orden.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gemini Saga/Sagittarius Aiolos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Gilded Masquerade</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Soy un constante manojo de estrés y ansiedad, escribo para sacar tensión y exprimir mis males; por ende, puedes no esperar algo bueno de todo esto.</p><p> </p><p>Disclaimer: Saint Seiya y todos sus personajes son entera propiedad de Masami Kurumada.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p> </p><p>Para hablar de la leyenda de Sagitario y su portador, Aioros, resultaba ser inevitable hablar primeramente de Saga; el orgulloso e imponente tercer guardián de la orden dorada. A palabras de sus propios compañeros era el más “más fuerte” combatiente Ateniense, aunque ese no era el sentido en el que las palabras debían perfilarse, o tal vez sí, Aioros en vida –la primera–, decía que nunca se debía menospreciar a alguien habilidoso, fuerte y bondadoso.</p><p> </p><p>A eso último se reducía todo.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>Los preparativos estaban listos, era fácil decirlo con solo serpentear con la mirada por el gran salón de la mansión Kido; sorprendentemente esa era la primera ocasión en la que Sagitario pudo pisar tierras Niponas, al menos lejos de cualquier tipo de cuestión que no le permitiera el descanso en pro de la batalla que solía alzarse en nombre de su diosa.</p><p> </p><p>Se había comprometido a ayudar incluso si la servidumbre del lugar le insistió en que no, que solo debía dedicarse al descanso ahora que los tiempos de paz por fin habían arribado; la negativa fue obvia excusándose entonces con la naturaleza de fuego que dominaba tres de cada cinco movimientos efectuados, cosa que, si le preguntaban, le llenaba de una extraña algarabía.</p><p> </p><p>Llegada la noche, la “gran” noche en la que Saori aludiéndose una simple mortal hizo gala de su carisma benefactor, las cortinas bajaron con calma cubriendo la tenue iluminación; la pretensión de la Deidad había sido nada menos que la caridad para las viviendas aledañas al Santuario, dañadas sin desear por culpa de la guerra que arrastraba como dulce en la suela de su calzado. Un secreto a voces era que solo se trataba de una fachada, el consejo del refugio había querido encubrir los caprichos de la joven diosa de recordar su buena cuna. O tal vez se trataba de que en realidad una donación de su propio bolsillo no era bien recibida sin más y había que montar un espectáculo de por medio.</p><p> </p><p>Aioros no comprendía mucho de la aristocracia, ese evento en especial le resultaba un jugueteo divertido en el que no podría pasar de participar, tampoco tenía opción; los doce dorados y alguno que otro anexado de bronce –fiel compañía eterna de Saori– estaban ahí, por ella, para ella siguiendo el hilo de un misterioso baile de máscaras que fue elegido como temática principal, seguido de una subasta de artículos que le parecían llanamente maravillosos.</p><p> </p><p>No se podía acceder sin una de las escasas invitaciones, tampoco sin antifaz y, obviamente, sin un buen cheque con menos que algún par de ceros a la derecha; la música sonaba suave, como un sutil fondo a las conversaciones de personas pudientes que habían estudiado temas predeterminados a la perfección, se afinaron tras repetir las palabras un sinfín de veces, era un arte que se acumulaba, así era ante sus ojos esmeraldas.</p><p> </p><p>Los labios se sumían con ligereza en el borde del cristal de su copa, el champán picaba con gracia sus papilas gustativas y el sabor era agradable, mucho más que el vino supuestamente francés que les proveían en Grecia; eso pudo haberlo distraído un instante del impulso que le hacía moverse discreto entre el tumulto de parejas que armaban la coreografía de un elegante vals que asumió era originario del lugar, de un extremo al otro del salón en busca de algún indicio que le hiciera saber si algo no iba bien. Más que como invitado –que no se consideraba– estaba ahí como caballero dorado y sus deberes seguían en pie.</p><p> </p><p>Pero no encontró nada extraño, por más que buscó, por más que presto atención a charlas ajenas –y que le hicieron ganar miradas indiscretas con atisbos de desapruebo–. En su lugar, al alzar la vista como si esta estuviera en busca de algo más, la fijó a ella; Saori se desenvolvía a la perfección en ese tipo de ambiente, no le costaba el más mínimo trabajo enlazar algún tipo de contacto con sus clientes en potencial mientras los atendía y cruzaba palabras con ellos. En comparación a eso, ninguno de sus compañeros, poseía algún rasgo en particular que le hiciera destacar de una buena manera.</p><p> </p><p>Ninguno, mas sí existía una excepción.</p><p> </p><p>Fue conocido por la dualidad de su ambición y benevolencia, por ser fuerte, por ser autoritario y por estar dos escalones más arriba que él para suplir al Patriarca; sin embargo, no todo era eso.</p><p> </p><p>Aioros conocía su secreto.</p><p> </p><p>Sabía algunas de sus debilidades, de cuándo sonreía de verdad y no con ese gesto armado por cortesía con los demás; Aioros fue el primero en varias cosas: en conocer el secreto de su hermano gemelo, en confesar los obvios sentimientos, en darle un beso, en llevarlo a susurrar su nombre entre tonos agudos que se ahogaban entre el espesor de las sábanas y, por supuesto, fue el primero en morir por su orden.</p><p> </p><p>Fue una gran sorpresa encontrarse en el muro de los lamentos en aquella ocasión, aunque lo esperaba. Las palabras del viejo Dohko fueron precisas, las indicaciones aun más; no pudo decir nada, fue innecesario porque sabía de su prolongado sufrimiento a causa del capricho de un Dios más que se encajó en poder.</p><p> </p><p>Asgard fue otra cosa de principio a fin. El descanso eterno no era alcanzado, pero al considerar tener la oportunidad de volver a hablar con él, creyó que podría valer la pena regresar. Eso último se convirtió en un círculo vicioso donde en realidad no tenía espacio para algo más que pelear; pero Aioros sabía que sus pasos eran seguidos de cerca con la mirada, sin rencores de ninguna de las partes implicadas, en sincronía cuando las pupilas se encontraban entre sí, como en tal instante.</p><p> </p><p>El gesto de Saga se detuvo, su agraciada risa no sonó por el instante en el que miró al Sagitario allí, recordando viejas sensaciones que creyó haber olvidado para dejar en su lugar cicatrices y heridas que no cerraban; ellos vieron su final con la muerte de Aioros en las manos de Shura<em>. Una traición</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Y por más increíble que pudiera haber parecido, nunca se pudo hablar de eso más que como en su <em>aquí y ahora</em>: con la mirada que al final Aioros bajó, el contacto visual se deshizo para perderse entre el armonioso baile que una doncella le pidió.</p><p> </p><p>La fortaleza mental del noveno guardián, era grande. Siempre se caracterizó por su trato justo y acertadas decisiones, pero suponía que en ese momento nada de eso existía, los gestos lo delataban, lo sabía aunque el antifaz no dejara mostrar gran parte de eso, cosa que agradeció cuando intentó negarse, pues no sabía nada del arte del baile.</p><p> </p><ul>
<li>Solo sígueme —dijo ella convenciendo de que sería una falta de respeto dar una negativa por segunda ocasión; así lo hizo.</li>
</ul><p> </p><p>Siguió el ritmo calmo de su cadera, aunando el deslizar de los pies entre los ajenos; percibió un sonrojo ante el roce que sin saber en algún punto se tornó indecoroso, Aioros sonrió sabiendo cómo podría terminar todo eso; o cómo lo habría hecho de no ser porque de pronto su propio ritmo cardíaco se aceleró con vestigios del frenesí que conocía, lastimosamente, a la perfección.</p><p> </p><p>Fue provocado por la palma sobre su hombro izquierdo, pensando que el pedimento era para la chica que sostenía por la cintura, se hizo a un lado; sorprendiéndose de inmediato cuando aquel hombre buscó su propia mano para comenzar una nueva pista. El ciclo se había completado de nuevo.</p><p> </p><p>Para hablar de la leyenda de Sagitario y su portador, Aioros, resultaba ser inevitable hablar primeramente de Saga; el orgulloso e imponente tercer guardián de la orden dorada. A palabras de sus propios compañeros era el más “más fuerte” combatiente Ateniense, aunque ese no era el sentido en el que las palabras debían perfilarse, o tal vez sí, Aioros en vida –la primera–, decía que nunca se debía menospreciar a alguien habilidoso, fuerte y bondadoso.</p><p> </p><p>A eso último se reducía todo porque tal cualidad iba a partes iguales, tan arrolladora como un huracán lleno de energía; energía que sabía no podía domar, ni tomar nunca más como de su propiedad.</p><p> </p><p>En cualquier momento diría adiós y, en esa ocasión, ya no habría una nueva vida; era una línea que tenía que cruzar antes de confesar de nuevo el par de singulares palabras de amor que durante tantos años en su pecho acumuló.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>